My Angel
by mitsun
Summary: Originally melted ice. Natsume finally had the courage to tell Mikan he loves her. But then, Mikan refuses to admit that she loves him as well. She keeps on telling that loving him is wrong. R
1. A lesson from Hotaru

I just edited my work and improved it. Hope you'll like this one better!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**CHAPTER I: A LESSON FROM HOTARU**

"I'm late again! Stupid alarm clock."

Mikan never changed; she's been staying in the academy for year now, five to be exact. She's still clumsy, always late and somehow still annoying for Hotaru and Natsume

"Good morning!"

"Good morning too Mikan, you seem to be in a hurry, don't worry you're not yet late, just on time."

Mikan went to her chair, smiled at Hotaru and greeted everyone a good morning. She was about to sit when she remembered to greet another special friends of hers. She then turned her head around, smiled at Ruka and greeted him as well. Then, she glimpsed at Natsume, when she saw him glimpsed back she frantically removed her eyes from him. She remained standing, thinking.

'_Oh my, what's gotten into my head? Am I attracted to that hot-headed pervert? Why have I've been feeling this way for a long time now? His eyes, I can't help but to stare at his dark cold eyes. How can someone with a fiery tongue and fire alice give you a mystique cold stare."_

'_Did she just glance at me? Nah…, stop hallucinating Natsume. What now if she stares at you, most girls do that. But… is she looking at me or at Ruka? Hell I care. (looks out the window) The Cherry blossoms…, they're so beautiful."_

"_Miss Sakura sit down the class is about to start" _

**LUNCH TIME AT THE PARK**

The weather is so beautiful that day, the air is cozy and the flowers were blooming. The sweet gentle breeze caressing your face, who would not enjoy it? Everybody (at least everybody) decided to go outside, some were eating lunch, others were playing dodge ball (they're already fifteen but some of them are still on playing dodge ball, especially Mikan) And some were doing their own stuff. Natsume is sitting under the shades of a tree, his back flay against the giant Cherry blossom tree with his hands at the back of his head. Girls, specially the young ones were busy admiring him, while he was busy admiring somebody else.

As I said, Mikan and the others were playing dodge ball. Those others include Ruka. Damn, aren't Mikan and Ruka so sweet?

"Why don't you just approach her and join them instead of moaning there?"

Natsume almost jumped out of surprise, it was Hotaru who has been staying at the other side of the tree even before Natsume sat there. She approached Natsume for she heard a couple of sighs from him.

"Why are you staring at Mikan?"

"You have nothing to do with this, geek"

"You've just disturbed my afternoon nap with your incredibly hilarious loud deep sighs and now you're saying I have nothing to do with this? Anyway, that girl doesn't now and there's no way she'll figure it out on her own.'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Who would like an idiot like her?"

"Your constant staring, your smile reserved only for her and you keep on saying she's annoying but you always secretly helping her. Only an idiot like her won't notice that. By the way, I'm the only person authorized to call her an idiot."

Hotaru sat beside him, watching the others playing dodge ball and Mikan being hit on the face.

"Such a child'"

"Yeah, Mikan's such a child look at her playing dodge ball like an elementary."

"Who said something about Mikan, I was talking about you."

"What!"

"You are like a child who's afraid to be hurt. Watching others steal his favorite doll."

"Shut up geek or I'll burn you"

"Look the kid is resorting to violence now."

They started to catch attention for Natsume is almost ready to grab Hotaru in the arm

"Ruka will hate if ask Mikan to be my girl"

"What now Hotaru!"

"He likes her. I know she likes her, if he found out that I confessed to Mikan I'll lose my best friend and the only family I have left"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just trying to read your mind; these are all your thoughts, aren't they?"

"Whatever… who are Koko?"

"What if she dumps me? She'll never think of me as a close friend anymore. She'll leave me and never talk to me. What if Ruka and Mikan end up together, will I be left alone?"

"Shut up…"

"I hate to lose her, I just can't take the feeling of rejection,"

"shut up…"

"I'm not done yet Natsume I have more I can tell"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Natsume rushed out of the scene with all eyes in him and Hotaru.

"What was that about?" Mikan asked the not so surprised looking Ruka.

"Maybe, he just received a little something from Hotaru"


	2. Hallway

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is something I wish I own but unfortunely not.

**CHAPTER II: HALLWAY**

Afternoon classes are about to start. Mikan and Ruka were the last ones to return to class (Ruka wants to se first if all his animals have eaten already) as they walk through the hallway Ruka decide to at last talk about something personal with Mikan.

"Mikan…"

"What is it Ruka?" She said as they continue to walk.

"Can I ask you about something personal?"

"Of course you can, I'm your friend and friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Is that so, then I'm expecting a truthful answer from you." Mikan stopped and looked at Ruka. It seems like something wrong did really happen. "What will you do in case one of your friends proposes to you?"

"What's gotten into to you? Were fifteen nothing like that will surely happen, right?"

"Everything is possible, so what will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Some one's waiting for your decision you have to realize that. Tell me do you have someone else in mind?"

"No… no one. I have no one in mind."

"So I thought friends don't keep secrets."

Ruka hurried down the hallway, trying his best to be as far as possible from Mikan.

"Ruka! Ruka! But why…what's the matter with him?"

**At the hallway... again.**

That night Natsume was on his way to his room thinking of the confrontation at the park.

'_I can't understand…why am I so affected by that geek sadist? '_

"Natsume"

_'She's smart I never told anyone that I like Mikan'_

"Oi, Natsume…"

_'Wait, did I just tell myself that I like her?'_

"Natsume!"

"Geez.. Ruka no need to shout"

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages now, but you didn't even notice me being here"

"Sorry about that"

"So, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing"

"For Pete's sake Natsume I've known for as long as I can remember, I know how bad you are in lying'

"Whatever, just leave me alone"

"It's Mikan isn't it?"

"No."

"You … you love her don't you?"

"…"

"Why can't you just trust me? I'm your best friend Natsume!"

"You can never share all of your self!"

Ruka was stunned. It is not so often that you hear Natsume shout like that

"You have to keep something to share with somebody else and keep another part of yourself only to your self."

"I knew it you really do like her."

"I…"

"That hurts me a lot."

"Ruka!"

"But that doesn't mean that I hate you. I don't need her that much more than you do. She's special for me, but she's far more important for you."

"Hehe… You're starting to sound dramatic Ruka" Natsume walked a little farther away from Ruka, puts on a smile and said " Who will like an idiot strawberry print girl anyway"

"Natsume."

"What?"

"Please hurry; don't wait for me to fall in love with her"

Wheew. That's done next chapter coming up. Please review!


	3. Howalon

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**CHAPTER 3: HOWALON**

Central town; the coolest place in the Alice academy, here you'll find the latest trends, the coolest gadgets and best of all the sweetest treats. With all these amenities, who would not love a stroll around the place on a nice Sunday afternoon?

Of course Mikan knew about that and did not waste a single moment and hurried down to her favorite store in town. The sole store in the world (I assume) which sells the fluffiest and sweetest treat, delightful merchandise that melts in your mouth!

"Hurry guys or we will run out of Howalons!" Mikan shouted

"Uh… Mikan you better get hold of yourself. Look the kids are staring of you." Yuu said as they tried to catch up with Mikan. He and the others, others which includes Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Ruka and of course Hotaru.

Mikan was suddenly surrounded by a fiery red aura. "I don't care…" she raised her fist and said "….this time I'll get as many boxes as I want!"

**Few minutes later**

"Arghhhh! This is a curse! Why do I always end up having only one box of my precious delightful Howalon?"

The sinister Mikan then started to cry. (Not the real dramatic type of cry but the 'please help me I'm so miserable' type of cry)

"She's weird!"

"You're right Nonoko. I think she's really a bona fide Howalon addict." Anna said

"She's crazy!"

"Don't say that Koko, she's just a little disappointed."

"But look at her Yuu, she's starting to look like Mr. Jinno"

"This is bad, what do you think Hotaru?"

"We better go Ruka"

"Hey, wait for us Hotaru"

Mikan continues to squirm, complaining about the injustice in school only due to her unachieved goal of buying 3 boxes of Howalon on that very day. As she was having her solo protest, Hotaru and the other had already left. Mikan came back to her senses only to realize that her friends are already out of sight.

"Hey where are they?"

She continues to look around, asking students if they happen to see a group of middle school students. One of those is a guy who has a yellow short hair and wears eyeglasses, another is also a blond but his hair is a little longer than the other one and carries a rabbit with him and there's also a girl with an almost shoulder length dark green hair and is probably eating crab eggs.

But alas! Her peers were nowhere to be found.

"They left me! DAMN IT!"

**Another few minutes has passed.**

Mikan wandered around, holding her precious cargo. She's going around for a sign of Hotaru and the other "Darn you Hotaru!" She decided to leave the central park; subconsciously she ended up in the Western woods.

"Whoahhh… this is wonderful. The trees are pretty."

"Hey little girl"

"Oh, Natsume it's you?" she smiled and said to her self _'what's with the name names again?'_ "This is such a tough day; first the Howalon shortage, then the others left me in the central town and now I see you, I must really been cursed.

"If I'm a curse for you then why are you sitting beside me then?"

"Because I think this is the best spot for me to eat my Howalon" She stuffed her mouth with some Howalon "Want some?"

"I don't fancy sweets that much."

"Go on there's only two left, just eat one."

Natsume took the sweet and ate it

"Delicious isn't it?" She said as she eat down the last of her sweets "It's really nice!"

"Hey Mikan there' something in your face"

"Huh?"

"There's a bit of Howalon just below your lips"

"Where?"

"Not there…idiot"

"Where?"

"Let me remove that"

Natsume leaned over Mikan. Mikan's face reddened, and seconds started to pass slowly.

_'Hey I thought he'll just remove the dirt in my face. Why is he getting too close? Wait a minute…'_

Natsume kissed her, not just a stolen kiss but a far closer one.

_'Hey, he's kissing me will I push him? What will I do? What will I do?'_

"Howalons are really nice, aren't they?"

Even before Mikan was given a chance to shout at Natsume, Natsume already left holding his lips.

**Princess of Loving Wings**: Thanks :D

**Yuniko-Sakura:** hehe.. love that part too heard my friends having those kind of troubles

**dbzgtfan2004:** Thanks! Natsume and Mikan truly rocks!

**hend:** thanks, I appreciate that. Let's see... just one chapter up!

**SasuNaru-Love:** Thanks...I 'm sorry if updates are not that fast we don't have a computer at hme so I still have to go to computer rental shops if I have a alittle extra in my pocket ;D


End file.
